


Journey To The Past

by Mezita



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezita/pseuds/Mezita
Summary: Korea has been invaded by the Japanese and the Korean royal family has been massacred, but there is a rumor that there may be a possibility that the younger prince is alive and that his older brother, the only one to escape the massacre, is looking for him. Young Kim Jaehyun does not remember his past life, but there is this one word that haunts him, New York. And with the desire to go after his family, he ends up getting involved in the scheme of the young Wonho and Hyungwon."Far awayLong agoGlowing dim as a emberThings my heart used to knowThings it years to remember"





	1. The Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to say that this is my first story posted here, which has a historical and fictional part, based on the history of the Russian family, the Romanovs, only with the story that happened in Korea. I hope you like it, it was done with a lot of affection, without wanting to offend anyone.

Chapter one The invasion

The year was 1910 when Japan marked the date of the invasion of Korea. Rumors in Asia ran about this possible plan of the Japanese, but the advisers of the Korean king, did not pay much attention to the rumor, because at the same time, Japan was in constant strife by the Chinese territory. They could not be more deceived.

It was August 29, 1910. The date commemorated the 300th anniversary of the Lee dynasty in Korea and of course the Winter Palace was in celebration. And no one rejoiced that night more than the king's youngest son, Lee Changkyun. He was only eight years old and kept dancing among the court nobility couples in the Great Hall. And whoever watched the youngest dancer freely through the hall was his older brother, Lee Minhyuk. The two were the closest of a family of five children, as well as being the youngest, are the ones with the most similar personality. While Changkyun regarded Minhyuk as a role model, Minhyuk regarded the younger as his eternal joy.

“My son, go dance with the daughter of the Kim family. She is your age.” Advised the king, Lee Minhyun, the father of the younger.

“Oh Dad, she's not funny. She does not know how to have fun. She looks like a doll, so emotionless that she is.” Answered the son with disinterest.

“Do not talk like that, son.” Rebuked his father. But before the king could say anything else, Minhyuk called his younger brother. ”Kyunie, come here. I have a surprise for you!”

The boy started to run toward him. He was sitting in front of the staircase, where the thrones of princes were, the throne of the queen and the king stood on top of the steps. As soon as he arrived, he was soon asked what the surprise was.

“Calm down, you'll like it. I had this little music box made for you. I know how much you have nightmares and I wish I could help you sleep. And I thought of the little box.”

The box was bathed in gold and with a touch of green. In the part of the clasp has a relief, where something fits in flower format. The family crest was on top of the lid.

“Oh brother, you did not have to.” The joy was obvious in younger.

“Use this to open it.” Minhyuk gave him a necklace with a flower-shaped pendant, which fit the clasp. As soon as he got it, the little box began to open. And turning to the sound of the melody, it was a miniature statue of the boys' parents. The younger one smiled with joy as he recognized the melody played.

“It's our lullaby!”

“That's right. You can hear and pretend that it 's me singing.” Minhyuk started to sing.

“On the Wind

‘Cross the sea

Hear this song and remember

Soon you’ll be home with me

Once upon a December.”

The two ended up singing together..

“Read what is written.”

Changkyun ended up looking behind the medallion, which was written “Together in New York”. There were plans to expand trade relations with North America, USA was no exception. And nothing better than the dream capital, parties and commerce. The royal family expected to go on a trip, but little Lee was not expected to attend on the trip, because of his age and health, the prince was easily sick. And the trip was long, by ship. Then Minhyuk made this medal, to remember that one day the two would be together enjoying New York.

“Seriously, brother ?! Ah this is so good!” And the two embraced in happiness. From far away, a kitchen helper looked at the joy of the younger Lee. Who could wish for him to have this love, this family.

“Wonho, your place is in the kitchen!” And the boy was taken by force.

The sound of the instruments was loud but not loud enough not to hear desperate shouts and battle sounds outside the palace. A royal guard came running through the hall, the sound no longer ringing.

“Your Majesty, Your Majesty! Hurry, we have to get away! We're being attacked! The Japanese are here!”

Despair took over the guests and the royal family. Minhyuk got up from his chair and grabbed Changkyun's hand. The king looked in despair at his wife and could do nothing but escape. The guests began to run through the back door and family did the same.

“We have to catch a train to the coast. From there we will take the ship to New York, "the king informed the family. They ran along with the crowd. Only the youngest could not forget the music box and ran back into the hall.

“Kyunie, come back here!” Shouted Minhyuk of despair. The youngest had already taken the box when the eldest arrived at the scene. From afar they heard an explosion and shots. The youngest clung to his brother's body with tears of fear.

“Come on, let's go back. Do not let go of my hand. "The younger nodded. They ran until they reached the back of the palace, when Changkyun stumbled and dropped the box on the floor. The brother, on picking him up from the ground, did not think to take it and they were already running again, when a secret passage opened from a wall, leaving a child of the age of Changkyun. It was the kitchen help, from earlier. The three of them looked at each other and listened to the soldiers shouting in the Japanese language, coming close to where they were.

“Come, come this way. It will go in a tunnel that arrives at the train station! "The brothers did not think about anything else and entered the passage, when Changkyun felt that he did not hold the box anymore.

“My music box! "

“Go! "And Wonho closed the passage. When the Japanese soldiers arrived, the boy attacked them, who retaliated leaving the boy unconscious. And next to him was the little box.

From beneath the ground, outside the domains of the palace, the passage of the tunnel opened, and the brothers hurried to the whistle of the train. There were a lot of people wanting to get on the last wagon of the train that had already begun to leave. Minhyuk, who was ahead, managed to climb up with the help of some people and then turned to help the desperate little brother who was running behind the wagon.

“Hold my hand, Kyunie!”

“I can not! She's sweaty!”

“Hold my hand tight!”

But the hands parted and Changkyun with the force he let go of his brother's hand, eventually fell to the ground banging his head and becoming unconscious. Desperate Minhyuk wanted to jump off the wagon but people would not let him go back to the hell the city of Seoul was in.

“Kyunie! Changkyun!!” And the wind drowned out his brother's cries of despair.

That night, the royal family was taken hostage and later killed. Years passed and no one forgot the tragedy that went to Korea, which was to lose freedom and especially the royal family, which in the end only remained Lee Minhyuk. He never saw his family again, especially his younger brother.


	2. A rumor and a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am late, but I have not forgotten this story! New chapter and for the italic writing are Jaehyun thoughts. This story are the mixing from the Romanovs tragedy and the Korean history, not everything here are accurate facts or events.

In those ten years, Korea could not have been changed any more. Families lost their homes and lands, as well as their wealth, they all began to do forced labor, children in their schools ended up having to learn Japanese, since the invaders did not care to learn the local language.

The culture that was the soul of the Korean people, was slowly forgotten and forbidden to be celebrated. Rebels stood up against the regime, but these were severely punished, causing the people to avoid speaking of rebellion, but in public rather than private.

And it was at these private gatherings that a rumor began to arise. In the north of the country, they said that a boy wandered lost in high-fashion clothes, reminiscent of the royal family's clothes, not remembering who he was, but the villagers who helped him noticed a rare relic containing a word, New York.

There is no doubt about it, it was the king's youngest prince, Lee Changkyun, who said that he had escaped captivity with his family. His eldest brother who had escaped to New York, sought him in Korea with the help of spies who were in favor of the freedom of the country. So those who had contact with the boy helped him in secret, but these rumors reached the ears of Japanese soldiers who went after certifying the information. No one would survive to tell the story on, and so the prince vanished from sight. But the hope still continued because nothing of the Japanese army had found him.

One winter morning, just outside the capital Seoul, at the door of a small orphanage, two people said goodbye. It was Jooheon and Jaehyun. Young Jaehyun arrived at the door of the orphanage on a cruelly cold night, with the boy severely emaciated, almost hypothermic, in completely torn and dirty clothes. Found the next day by the owner and head of the orphanage, Jooheon, the boy was brought in and properly taken care of. Without remembering anything, not even his name, he was christened Kim Jaehyun. He grew up missing someone important, maybe his family. But by the found state, Jooheon faithfully believed that his family had left him.

His only possession was of a very precious necklace, contained a single word New York, written on it. He never showed this to anyone, afraid that someone would steal it because it was made of fine material, and at that moment the country was in financial trouble. Years passed and his willingness to go after his family increased during his growth. It seemed that his memories or sensations came from time to time in his mind, bringing the certainty that he was not abandoned, but he kept it to himself, for he felt it must be some kind of secret.

Eighteen years completed and Jaehyun was ready to face life out there. Jooheon sent his boys, who were not adopted, to a factory of weavers who needed manpower. And this time it was time for Jaehyun, or Jae as he was affectionately called by his caretaker.

“You know what to do. Just announce that you are from Dreams Orphanage and will be taken to your post.”

"I know, you've just told me that lately."

“But of course. I do not want my boys getting back the way they came.”

And exchanging tender smiles, a warm embrace is given.

“Never forget that I tried to love you as much as I could.”

“I know. The moment you did not let me die on the street, I realized that you cared. And for that, I will always be grateful.”

“Take care. The world is very big and full of dangers. Now, go.”

And with one last nod, Jaehyun said goodbye to the children gathered at the window and the director who looked after him as best he could. And so with the mirage of the orphanage, the past was nothing more than a memory. If only it could be that way with the memories before the orphanage.

The walk was good to the train stop. The capital of Seoul was its destination. There, it was where he would work, after all in the villages the opportunity to work was few. The landscape was a little foggy, for with the passing of ice and snow the mornings were covered with white clouds. The earth began to grow grass, for little of the snow had melted and gone. Sunbeams penetrated the cold atmosphere of the place, warming their people and bringing a fresh start to them, a new cycle. This was the way of life in the country, for those who still ventured to stay in the place, for the owners of the land, which in this case were the Japanese, did not treat them very well.

Then came the capital. Covered with houses everywhere, little of its original vegetation persisted in certain places, a river cutting through the city and of course, the sad reality, soldiers who were not theirs, marched around every corner. This was the certification that the people remained subdued.

The walk to the factory, Jaehyun has never seen so much poverty. Children and even mothers with their babies asked for alms in the cold corners of Seoul. Others were simply slaves to pay the high taxes of Japanese colonization. Anyway, sadness eroded the population.

It was not long before he saw a factory with peeling walls and his name, The Cho Factory, almost erased, a line to the workers' entrance turned the corner where it was. Apologizing, as he stepped in the line, he addressed the lookout at the entrance.

“Excuse me, but I have a reserved spot to work here.”

“Name.”

“Kim Jaehyun from the Dreams Orphanage.”

Upon hearing the name of the place where he came, he was released immediately to enter.

“Director’s Room, first room to the right when climbing the stairs.”

“Thank you.”

But he was not heard, because the lookout was already checking the names from the workers. When he did exactly as he was told, he knocked softly on the door, and when he heard a "Come in," he opened the door. A 60-year-old man, in pretty yellowed clothes by the time of use, greeted him.

“Hello, how can I help you, young man?”

His voice was low, it looked worn out and he could not speak anymore.

“Well, I was sent by Dreams Orphanage. And from what I've been told I already have a vacancy here.”

And picking up a notebook written 'Employees', already with many pages written, the man found the young man's name.

“Yes, you will get room number 4, where you still have a vacant bed. You need to go around the factory, where in the background will have a four-story building. Here is the key, every worker has his own and only has one copy per person. So do not lose it. Good luck.”

After bowing and thanking him, Jaehyun made his way back to the back of the factory, which it had a four-storey building condominium. In his key was the number of the building, 5, where he followed.

No one was inside the place because they were at work. In room number 4, it had two bunk beds, one next to the other, with all but one untidy mattress. It was on the top, on the right side. _Good, under an infiltration._

But he did not have time to worry about it, because work was waiting for him and as he always did to be safe, his right hand went to the neck where his precious necklace was. _I have to be strong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the last minute I found a way to put Jooheon in the story. Until next time! 
> 
> And my prayers are with the south korean families and the victims and missing people from the accident of Danube River, may God rest their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Not everything here is correct regarding information of the time. I mixed the history of Anastasia with the facts that occurred in Korea. Until the next chapter!


End file.
